Potter Transformer Pals
by Supergirlprime
Summary: what happens when n.e.s.t finaly infiltrated the decepticon base? not what you would think. my first one-shot.


Thank you xxhope001xx for reminding me of this.

I read something like this about 6 monthas a go and I have not been able to find it again. If you made the story simmalr to this one I mean no dissrespect.

Disclaimer: I don't(sniff) own transformers.(sob)

The n.e.s.t team had finally found the decepticon base, and after a week of preperation, were finaly moving in for the attack.

Both the humans and autobots both heavily armed. moving in slowly, they found the place eerily empty and quiet till they moved into the main room.

They caught frenzy running away from the main room covering his audios and optics. he fell at the feet of optimus.

"please, make it stop!"

"make what stop?" growled ironhide firing up his cannons.

"GAAAHHHHHH!" screamed frenzy running away from them as fact as his little metal legs would carry him.

Both men and mech looked at each other confused.

The continued into the main room, armed and ready only to find that most of the cons were hiding behind each other and wimpering.

Prime pulled a con out from the pile and yelled

"what is going on here?"

The small con turned his optics to the middle if the room and then cried out. "dear primus! Its starting again!"

All of n.e.s.t. watched as sound wave in sattilite mode floated into the middle of the room.

"what is that mysterious ticking noise?" he said out loud not noticing the autobots or humans.

Everyone sarted to hear the constant sound. Tick tick tick.

"its not over here, not over there." sound wave said floating a few feet to the left and right.

" kind of… catchy." he said

"wave, wave, souuuundwave."

"wave , wave souuuundwave."

"MEGATRON!" screamed megatron jumping in from nowhere.

Making both men and mech alike jump.

"wave ,wave, souuuundwave. Wave , wave ,souuuuundwave.

Chanted soundwave.

"MEGATRON!" screamed megatron again.

"wave, wave, souuuundwave."

Joining in the insanity came shockwave.

"shock ,shock, shockwaaa-aave"

"shock ,shock, shockwaaa-aave"

The nest team was struggling with mixed feelings over this sight.

Somewhere between screaming and was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Others were crying for the opposite reason.

"MEGATRON!"screamed by megatron again.

"wave, wave, souuuuundwave."

"wave, wave souuuuundwave." sand soundwave

"shock, shock shockwaaa-aaave" said shockwave, flailing his arms.

starscream joined in in a naseley and surprisingly female voice.

"starscream…starscream. Joining in at every third beat.

"wave, wave souuuuuuuundwave"

"shock, shock shockwaaa-aave."

"starscream…starscream.

"megatron!"

Suddenly the fallen had transported into the room.

And started to sing along with his own tune ,like he was imitating a teenager.

"I'm the fallen, I'm the fallen ooh! I'm the fallen, I'm the fallen yeah!"

They all went on singing their own tune (surprisingly catchy.)

Oblivious to everyone and everything untill sound wave happened to drift a little too far and bumped into the fallen.

They proceded to yell their names a each other.

"soundwave!"

"fallen!"

"soundwave!"

"fallen!"

"soundwave!"

"fallen!"

"soundwave!"

"fallen!"

"MEGATROOOOOON!" screamed megatron. Somehow, in less than a minute he had managed to strip all his plating and armor,and was….well, naked.

Optimus almost passed out, at the sight of his nude brother.

"staaaaaaarscream." said starscream walking behind megatron.

"wave, wave, souuuuuundwave."

"I'm the fallen , I'm the fallen ohh!"

"shock ,shock, shockwaaa-aave."

"starscream…..starscream."

"megatron..megatron."

Simontainiusly they all stopped their own songs and sang together:

"singing a song,all day long on cyyyyyyyyyyyybertrooooooooon!"

Shockwave leaned down and picked something up.

"I found the scource of the mysterious ticking!"he said happily.

"it's a bomb." he stated obliviously.

"yayyyyy! Said starscream and the fallen, while megatron and sound wave looked at each other.

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM

The bomb went off and all of the singing mechs were out cold.

Standing behind them was ironhide.

He tapped on his leg to give a beat and sang "ironhide,ironhide ooohh ,iron iron iron, ironhide!"

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"what?' said the weapons specialist ,powering up his cannons.

"I like potter puppet pals. anyone have a problem with that?"

"no, no."murmured everyone too afraid of is wrath to answer.

"this was a day that no one man or mech, would be forgetting soon.


End file.
